The Chosen One?
by musicalinstrument
Summary: What happens when strange things happen to Musa? She thinks it's just a hoax, but everyone else thinks it's real. Is it? She will be forced with a big decision. Is she ready for it? Read to find out! Rated T for language!
1. The Beginning!

**Okay, so I've had this story in mind for a while now, but it was all crappy when I first wrote it. It's now edited and I hope you like it! Also, for those who have read my story Teenage Lives, I am working on the next chapter so don't worry, it will be back soon!**

* * *

><p>Once you lay down, looking for sleep, looking to be engulfed into the warmth that a dream land could bring you, you only want one thing. To be awoken only if needed. But who listens to my needs? Apparently not my roommate, for I wake again to an icy cold chill running down my spine. Yes, my roommate opened the balcony door again. Why? What have I done to deserve such an awakening?<p>

I try to bring back the sleep, try to get back to the paradise I was once in, but alas, I cannot do it. I sit up in my piano-shaped bed and prop myself up on my elbow. I look around and see that my roommate is fast asleep on her normal square-shaped bed. Oh, what I would give to be asleep!

I get up, slowly making my way to my dresser. I open a drawer, trying my best not to make a sound. If I do, then my roommate will wake up and I don't want to take away her privilege to sleep like she has mine.

Or maybe, being the person I am, I just might make a loud sound to get revenge. But, no. That wouldn't be the way to go.

I look in the drawer that I have just opened and get out my red sweater that has a silver g-clef on the back. I put it on over my red tank-top and go to the side of my dresser. I lean down and pick up my red tennis shoes. I then tip-toe my way back to my bed.

When I get there, I lift up my white pajama pants that have red musical notes spread out in a pattern and I start putting the shoes on.

Once done, I quietly walk out onto the balcony. I take in the fresh air, breathing deeply. I look up into the sky, just looking at the stars and moon. They're entrancing. I could stare up into the sky for ages.

But that's not my plan. My plan is to take a walk. Something that I need. Before I lose my gaze at the sky, I wish my mother the best from the heavens.

I look to my right and see an oak tree. Flora had planted it there at the beginning of freshman year. I never did find out as to why she planted it. Maybe it was just out of randomization. Or, maybe, it was because she knew it would be useful. If it was for the second reason, she was correct.

I start climbing down the tree, using the branches kind of as steps. Once I get close enough to the ground, I swing my legs from the branch I'm on and time my jump. I land gracefully on the ground. I knew that those gymnastic lessons as a kid would be useful!

I would just fly down, instead of using the tree, but I had my powers taken away as punishment because I had snuck out to see Riven.

Our relationship isn't doing so well, so I sneaked out to see him so we could talk about our relationship and see where we stood. I would've just done it in the daylight time, but I had just thought about it before I went to bed and the thought made me restless.

When I was there, Riven told me something that I hadn't noticed. Apparently, I've been more... girly? I'm not sure, exactly, at how to put it. Heck, Riven didn't even know how to put it! All we know is that, ever since I got my enchantix, which was only like a couple months ago, I've been caring more about feelings. I had planned on asking Ms. Faragonda on why this was happening, but she made me so mad when she took away my powers that I kinda forgot and I didn't want to talk to her since. Now that I have realized that I was being more... affectionate, I stopped.

I get snapped out of my thoughts when I step on a stick. I had been moving without even realizing it. I quicken my pace, running through the forest. I need to get away. I need an escape. A route to peace.

Once I'm in a secluded spot, I stop my running. I walk carefully, making sure not to step on anything that would make a noise. Who knows what's out here!

I hear a rustling and turn my head towards the noise. I hear it again and start running towards the sound. It was definitely a person and I don't want anyone to rat me out again.

Last time it was Brandon. Sure he doesn't share a room with Riven, but we had gone into the living room so we wouldn't wake up Helia. I don't think Brandon would have given us away if he had known the truth, but he didn't really give us anytime to explain.

He found us when we were done talking and we were making out and touching each other everywhere. Not only that, but Riven had no shirt on and he was in his boxers. Of course it looked like we were going to get intimate! We actually might have if Brandon didn't interrupt us.

Anyways, Brandon saw us and got totally freaked-out! He always saw me as a little sister, all the guys did, except Riven, so I guess it was hard for him to see it.

I'm not too sure on what Brandon told the teachers, but it must have been exactly what he thought he saw because we got in more trouble than we should have. Usually all you would get is just a few days of detention, but nope. Riven got stripped of his weapons and I got stripped of my powers so neither of us can attend classes.

You'd think we would meet up while the others are at class, but, no, we are forbidden to leave the schools. The teachers are so stupid that they didn't even put up a barrier. Or, at least, not one that I know of.

My thoughts distract me from seeing where I am going, and I end up hitting something tall and hard, making me fall to the ground with a thud. I'm pretty sure what I ran into is some kind of tree.

I groan and hold my head, trying to stop the pounding. I look up and, instead of a tree, I see my boyfriend. I look at him, then back to the floor, still holding my head.

"What are you doing?" I hear his gruff voice say. I look up and see him with a bemused look on his face. Of course he would ask that. Typical Riven.

"What are _you_ doing?" I ask, still on the ground and holding my head. God this hurts!

Riven, being Riven, just shrugs his shoulders and walks away with his back hunched and violet orbs diverted to the ground.

I get up from my position on the ground, making my head hurt even more, and start walking the other direction as Riven.

"You're not like any of the other girls, are you?" Riven asks showing his confusion in his voice. I turn around and look at him. He's studying me, like I'm some different life-form.

"What makes you think that?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. It's true. I'm not like all of the other girls. I stand out and I embrace it. Individuality is that best friend from kindergarten.

"Most would chase after me," Riven says like it's the most obvious thing. Well, it is. Everyone knows that most girls chase after guys.

"Why would I when it's obvious that you don't want me to?" I ask him and meet his violet eyes with my navy blue ones.

Getting lost in his gaze, I don't notice him pushing me up into a near-by tree, but I do notice when he presses his soft lips harshly against mine and kisses me. I immediately kiss back and force my tongue into his mouth. He seems surprised by this action, but just melts into the kiss.

After a few minutes of intensely making out, I hear the familiar gasp of a sun and moon fairy and the growl of her boyfriend.

I pull away from Riven, and look at the couple. Or, should I say, glare at the couple for interrupting Riven and I.

Brandon still has some bruises and a black eye from when Riven had beat the shit out of his. Of course, that only got Riven in more trouble, but Brandon deserved it. He didn't even ask what we were doing!

"What are you doing here?" I asks, trying to be calm; trying to hold back the fury. Am I suppose to be able to not feel mad? Not feel betrayal of friendship? I haven't seen Riven for about two weeks! How would they feel? Not being able to see each other because of someone's stupid mistake, that is.

"I would ask the same for you, but it looks like you're continuing what I had interrupted two weeks ago," Brandon says returning my glare, his voice full of disappointment and hatred.

"Why do you think so low of me?" I ask matching the hatred in his voice.

Brandon's finger points at me and Riven. "That's why!" I notice that Riven and I are still in the position from making out. The only difference is that we're looking at the other couple.

"What? Me being with Riven?" I ask, my voice rising with anger as I send death glares at Brandon.

"It's not just that!" Brandon says throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "It's what you two do. What Riven is probably pressuring you to do!" I'm not sure if I have ever heard him this angry and frustrated.

"Tell me!" I say trying to get all my anger out with my words, but it doesn't work. Of course it doesn't. There's only one solution for my problems but I can't. I can't because I don't want to get caught outside of Alfea. "Tell me what you think I went to Red Fountain that night two weeks ago!"

Brandon gets more angry at what I just said and he can't help but blush as he screams, "To have sex!"

I feel my anger boiling up inside of me. "Now tell me what you think I came here tonight!" I shout with hatred dripping off every word.

Brandon looks like he can't control himself any longer but, Brandon being Brandon, decides to keep a little piece of cool. "The same exact reason!" he shouts.

"God! What do you think I am? Some kind of slut?" I ask, yelling as loud as I can, which is very loud. I can't help but feel bad for Riven's ears as he just stands there and watches the argument go down. Stella is doing the exact same thing but I don't really feel bad for her right now because of her stupid boyfriend.

"Well you're kind of acting like one!" Brandon says almost reaching his boiling point. I've already reached mine.

"No I'm not! I went to see Riven two weeks ago because we needed to talk! You just happened to catch us making out. Nothing more. I came out tonight to walk. Alone! I just happened to run into Riven. And you, yet again, caught us making out!" I shout at him, making his face go red with embarrassment.

He hangs his head down in shame and mumbles a 'sorry'.

"Next time ask before you go and blab!" I say getting cooled off a little.

"I said I was sorry!" Brandon says trying to defend himself.

"Why are you here anyways?" I ask sticking my chin up in the air.

"We came for a walk," Brandon says holding Stella's hand, making the blonde smile.

"Are you guys even suppose to be out of school?" Stella asks in her chirpy voice, looking between Riven and I.

"No," Riven and I say in unison. We're not ashamed. We've broken the rules plenty of times before. It's normal for us and the others know it.

"What's your excuse Riven?" Brandon asks curiously.

"Could't sleep," Riven says plainly, keeping his voice even.

"Look, Brandon, I know you mean well," I start in a comforting voice, making the Brandon gently smile. "But stay out of it," I end harshly causing Brandon to frown.

"But-" Brandon starts but get's cut off by his girlfriend.

"Let's go shnookums," Stella says and leads Brandon away.

Right when the two leave, I look at Riven who's already looking at me. I catch his gaze and, before I know it, we're kissing again.

That's just how we are. Right when we see each other's eyes, we know what we want. And, of course, we want to make out.

It only takes a few minutes for Riven to starts putting his hands under my shirt. Only a few minutes for me to pull away.

"What's wrong?" Riven asks with confusion and concern in his voice. I don't want him to be concerned, nor confused.

"Nothing, just... not today," I tell him, looking towards the ground, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes that I know is there. I have never denied Riven of anything before. Why would I start? Well, personal reasons would be my answer.

Riven lifts my chin up to look at him. "Don't let Brandon's words get to you. It's not like we haven't before. It won't change anything," he says soothingly, making me melt into his voice, but I catch myself.

He tries to kiss me again, but I turn my head, avoiding his lips. "It's not that," I tell him, not bothering to turn my head to look at him. I don't want to see him hurt. If I do, I know for a fact that I'll feel his hurt. "You should know that I don't listen to other people."

"Come on," Riven says in a semi-pleading voice. "I wanted this to be a present."

My eyes go wide and I turn to him. I hope he's not implying what I think he is. I tried so hard to keep it a secret, how could it get out? "Present?" I ask disguising my alarmed voice with a curious one. I'm very good at hiding what I really feel. I've been doing it since my mom died.

"Yeah, I thought you deserve a little something," Riven says taking my arms in his hands. Well I think that's better.

"I don't need anything," I tell him in a soft tone, making him look at me weirdly.

"But the birthday girl always get a present. It's a rule," Riven says with his usual smirk. My brain stops working right when he says that. How did it get out?

"It's not my birthday," I say a little too quickly, and divert my eyes to the ground.

"You really think I wouldn't know my own girlfriend's birthday?" Riven says a little hurt.

"You'd be surprised what you don't know about me," I mutter under my breath. I don't know why I couldn't just keep that thought in my brain. It would've been better that way.

"Then tell me!" Riven shouts pushing away from me with an angry face. "You say we need to be closer yet _you're_ the one keeping secrets!" Why do I always make people yell or shout? It always happens, where ever I go.

"Don't act like you don't have any yourself!" I say, meaning for it to come out quiet and calm, but instead it came out loud and rude.

"I don't!" he says throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "I told you everything that one night. You remember?"

I do remember. It was about three to four weeks ago. I went over to Red Fountain to visit Riven while the other guys were out with their girlfriends and I asked Riven about his past and secrets. He ended up telling me his life story about how his mom abandoned him when he was born and he never knew his dad. We ended up getting intimate that night. I think that might have been the last time we have since we got in trouble.

How can I compete with his comment? I can't, so I walk away. Moving forward, putting my foot in front of the other, I can't help but feel that this is showing a sign of weakness.

"Go ahead and walk away! That's what you're best at. When someone asks so little of you, you just walk away!" Riven screams at the top of his lungs, making me freeze up.

It's true. I usually do walk away. The morning after Riven had told me everything, he asked me about myself. I didn't even bother to make up an excuse! I just walked away. I guess it would be considered a weakness.

I slowly turn around. I look at Riven, getting lost in his eyes again. His eyes are like a spell. A beautiful spell. I don't even realize my legs moving, but there has to be a reason why I'm face to face with my magenta haired boyfriend.

It takes all my strength to knock him to the ground and start kissing him. I pull back and move my mouth to his ear. "You just don't understand. It's not my birthday," I say and then kiss him again.

We start making out, but I'm just not into it. It's like the feeling isn't there. I know I still feel the same way, I'm just not in the mood, I guess. Riven, apparently, notices it as well because he pulls away and looks at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's up?" he asks, his emotions overpowering his words.

"I told you, not today," I say and his features go from concerned to understanding. I give him a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking back towards Alfea.

Not five minutes into it, something falls from the sky, making me jump back. I look down at the ground and see an old, red leather book. I look up into the sky, looking for something that might have dropped this. But seriously, who would be out this early in the morning? It has to be at least five. But then, why would Brandon and Stella have a date this early? Creepy...

I look back at the book and crouch down to get a better look. This looks like something I might find in the restricted section of Alfea. I put my hand on it and feel an energy go through me. I put my hand on the cold, metal clasp and try to open it, but it doesn't work. I put my hands down under it, gripping from the bottom and picking it up into my arms. I start heading back to Alfea.

Whatever it is, surely Ms. Faragonda will be able to open it. Maybe it's from Alfea. Wait! I'm not even suppose to be outside the Alfea walls. How will I tell her I found a book in the forest without getting in trouble? I guess I'll just have to wait till my punishment is over and then lie saying I found it a little after my punishment. Would that work? Maybe I could do some research on my computer when I get to Alfea.

I walk up to the school and sneakily go to the tree. I climb up it, which I find more difficult when carrying a book. Especially a heavy one at that.

I go into my room, slowly so I don't wake up Tecna. I quietly walk over to my laptop, and bring it to my bed. I sit down and start looking up the book making sure to mute it so Tecna stays in her peaceful state. I'm still contemplating whether or not I should get back at her.

I find it hard to search a book that fell out of the sky and has no title. It takes me about twenty minutes to decide that there isn't going to be any useful information.

Just as I go to put the laptop up, I see something on the search results that catches my eyes. It's a site about myths. Why would that be there? I haven't seen the word 'myth' since I started my research. Hmm... maybe it's a sign.

Well, being the curious person I am, I bring the laptop back on my lap and click on the link to the site. When it opens up, I see and article and decide that it might be worth reading. It reads:

_About 330 years ago, one of the few psychics the magical universe has had predicted that everything was different once. That psychic never did tell us what was different, but there is said to be a 'chosen one'. This 'chosen one' will be completely clueless until a birthday. It's not said which one though. Something will happen to this person at the time that they were born but they must be carrying a certain item that is unknown, and, hopefully, this person will accept it. The world could be in terrible danger for all we know! _

I wonder... what does that have to do with this book? Maybe nothing. It's probably just a hoax.

I look at the clock and see that it's five thirty. Oh yeah! I almost forgot that Ms. Faragonda wanted to see me in a few minutes. Why would she ask _me_ such a thing so early in the morning? I guess I'll find out soon.

I get up from my bed and slowly walk out of my room, out of the dorm, and down several hallways. I started walking slowly because I didn't want to wake anyone up, but now I'm just doing it to piss off Ms. Faragonda.

When I get there, I see a very mad Faragonda who is trying to calm herself down.

"Hey Ms. F. You wanted to see me?" I say making sure my voice shows that I am late on purpose which makes her expression worsen.

"Well... I thought your punishment should be over," Ms. F says in a monotone voice, probably trying to hide her anger. None of the teachers did like me, but they always did pretend.

"What? It's only been two weeks!" I say totally surprised. I thought for sure it was going to last a least two months.

"Ms. Musa, you make it sound as if you want the punishment to continue," Ms. F says with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh hell no! I just thought it would be a little longer," I tell her with a smirk of my own seeing her face go back to angry.

"Well, I know it's your birthday so-," she starts but I cut her off.

"It's not my birthday," I say in a monotone voice, makings sure to disguise any emotion.

"Well, of course it is! It's in your records," Ms. F says with a confused sound in her voice and an expression to match it.

"Well the records are wrong. Can I get my powers now?" I ask her trying to change the subject.

"Sure..." she says suspiciously and gives me back my power. I love that feeling when she gives them back. It's like there's music all around. Playing just for me.

"Before I leave, I was wondering if you know about the enchantix power making someone become... girly?" I ask her. I might as well find out now while I'm here.

"Well yes. The enchantix power is meant to bring more of your feminine side," she says looking at me weirdly.

"Ok, bye," I say and leave. I walk quickly down the halls, ready to go to my room and lay down. All I want is for people to stop talking to me about my birthday!

I open the door and see nothing but darkness. I hear nothing but silence. You'd think everyone would be up by now. Stella complaining about an outfit, Bloom trying to help her out, or at least Layla playing video games. Is something wrong? If so, what is it?

I turn on the lights and nothing. No one is anywhere to be seen. Something is definitely up.

Then, out of nowhere, the winx club and their boyfriends pop up and scream, "Surprise! Happy birthday!" Just imagine how pissed I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so here it is! I am very proud of this! I feel like this is my best writing yet. Please tell me how you like it by reviewing, it would mean so much to me. Also, it would help me move on with the story more quickly if I knew there were people who liked it.<strong>


	2. More to it

**Ok, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. Sorry, but I had other things to do. I hope that this chapter will get you a little more excited. Not really sure when the next chapter will be up. It will be soon though. Also, for those of you who read 'The Call Of The Sun And The Moon', the chapter is made, it just has to be revised. So, hold on, it's almost here!**

* * *

><p>I just stand there, letting the anger heat up. Letting it rise to where it needs to be. Or, at least, where I feel like it needs to be.<p>

Should I be this angry? I mean, sure my goal was to lay down and forget about all this 'birthday' crap, but is it worth it?

Wait! Since when was I rational? While I stand here, thinking about my thoughts, the others are looking at me weirdly. Wondering why I have a face that shows I'm PO'd. I give them all death glares before screaming at them like someone on a rampage. "It's not my damn birthday!"

I don't even consider being rational this time, I just break into a run. I run as fast as I can out of the room and down some hallways, the air pressure pushing my hair back. I hear them. The footsteps following me. I listen to them carefully, comparing them to mine. They're much quicker and under control where as I feel as if I'm about to trip over my own two feet.

I stop abruptly and transform. I don't even look back before taking off out a window. I'm not sure what I'm even doing now. Why run? Why take off? Oh yeah, that's right! I was tired of it. Tired of all the things going on in my life that I didn't want to. This, to me, seems really dramatic. But they just don't know. And I hope they never will. I stop flying, realizing that I went a little bit into the forest.

I turn around to see if anyone followed me. Nope. I guess they just didn't care. Or was it because I made it clear that I didn't want to be followed. There are only two people who would even think to consider letting me go. Not following me. But they wouldn't be able to stop everyone. Would they?

The people I'm thinking of are Flora and Helia. They make a great pair! They're one of the most compatible people I know. But, what is compatibility anyways? Just some word that people use to compare? Just a word that people want. Most people want to be compatible with their 'lover'. I don't really see the big deal. You like someone, you go for it! Unless, of course, you're shy. Can't really help there.

It took Flora forever to confess her 'undying love' to Helia. I swear, if I would have been there, at that moment, I would have laughed my head off! It was hard to control my laughter when Flora was telling the rest of us how it happened. Ahh... good times.

Ok, let's back it up! I kinda got off topic, and that's not what I want to do! I don't need my mind going everywhere when all I need to focus on is one thing! Anyways, I guess I should be going back. It was kind of a petty reason, why I left. I should apologize. I guess my 'teenage hormones' were just acting up.

I start flying back towards Alfea. Towards the balcony outside of my room. It takes me less than a minute to get there. Right when my feet touch the cold concrete, I de-transform. I go to open the door, my hand stopping right over the door knob.

Why stop? Well, for one, my sonic hearing is picking up movement in my room. Another reason might be that I'm curious as to what they're saying. I listen intently, making sure not to miss a single word. "I wonder what she was doing with this," Tecna's logical voice says from inside the room. What's she talking about? If only I was in the room, just hiding!

"What would anyone be doing with it? It's so old!" Stella's voice says in a disgusted manner. I'm so confused!

"Musa doesn't really read, so why would she have an old book?" Layla's voice says. Oh! They're talking about that book I found earlier. I would wonder why they were searching around in my room, but the book is big so it's hard to miss.

"Who knows," Sky says and I can hear him shrug his shoulders. A small growl comes from the back of someone's throat. It's so small that no one can hear it with normal ears.

"I can't believe Faragonda gave back her powers," Bloom says in a semi-aggravated voice. I'll bet anything that she was the one who growled.

"Well Saladin let me off punishment and gave me my weapons back. He said I should be able to celebrate my girlfriend's birthday. How does he even know we're going out? I, for one, didn't tell him," Riven says in his usual gruff voice. How can someone be like that all the time?

"But she said that it wasn't her birthday," Flora says in her sweet and innocent voice. She sounds confused. I bet they all are. I mean, I didn't really explain. But I shouldn't have to.

"Let's check the Planet Melody website. It should say when their Princess' birthday is," Tecna says and I hear her light footsteps to where my laptop is.

I don't want them to find out! It's something I like to keep to myself and the people of Melody. I, abruptly, open the door, causing everyone to look at me. "Is it your birthday or not?" Brandon asks right away, not giving anyone else a chance to talk.

"It's not. Why are you at my laptop?" I ask Tecna and give her a look that makes her back away slowly.

"No reason," she says sheepishly. I look the the others. They all look at the floor besides Layla who is brave enough to step up, seeing as she is my best friend.

"Ok, I'll be the one to ask," Layla starts, getting looks from the others. "What are you doing with this book?"

I look at her, then at the book that she's pointing at, which is on my bed where I left it. "I found it," I say simply, still looking at the book. It's mesmerizing. There is something about it. It's... special.

"What do you mean 'you found it'?" Timmy asks, pushing up his glasses.

"I was walking through the forest and it fell from the sky," I tell them, finally looking away from the old book and shrugging my shoulders, signaling that I don't don't know anymore.

They look at me weird. "It fell out of the sky?" Nabu asks, a shocked expression sketched over his face.

"Yeah, but it's worthless. It won't even open!" I say folding my arms in frustration. I would give anything to open that book.

Tecna, being the 'genius' she is, goes over to the book and tries to open it herself, as if she doesn't believe me. The book doesn't open, instead it repels her right when she touches it, sending her back against the wall. "How did you get it here?" Tecna asks getting up with the help of Timmy and Bloom. She looks rather pissed for having been thrown across the room due to a book, but she get's over it.

"It didn't do that to me!" I say defending myself, getting strange looks from everyone.

"Pick it up!" Stella demands, pointing towards the book.

I pick it up and nothing happens. I try to open it again, but it _still _won't open.

"What is this?" Tecna ask pointing to my laptop.

"I was trying to search up the book and that's what came up," I tell her laying the book back down on my bed.

Tecna pulls the computer to her and starts reading the article aloud. After she's done, the others exchange confused looks. "Maybe the 'chosen one' is you," Sky says in a thinking manner.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys that it's not my birthday?" I ask and plop down on my bed in frustration.

Tecna starts clicking things on the laptop. "What are you doing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow is a questioning way.

She doesn't look up from the computer screen as she says, "Checking the Planet Melody website."

I immediately start running towards her screaming, "No!" Before I can get to her, she puts up a shield and I run into it, getting knocked back to the balcony and almost falling off from there being no rails underneath.

I don't move and no one comes to help me. I just lay there, my head hanging off the edge, waiting for my secret to come out.

"It says, 'Today is a wonderful, yet tragic day for Melody. As most know, today is Princess Musa's 18th first birthday! But sadly, our princess does not wish to accept this birthday because of Queen Matlin's death 13 years ago, may she rest in peace. Princess Musa only accepts her second birthday. It's quite understandable seeing as it is her mother.'" Tecna says and then I can feel eyes staring at me.

I had closed my eyes halfway through the story and I don't think that opening them would be the best idea. What kind of looks would I see on their faces? Are they mad, sad, confused? I'd rather not know.

"What does it mean: your 18th first birthday and your second birthday?" Sky asks with confusion and some sympathy in his voice. I don't answer. I just let lay there in silence.

"Sweetie, please answer us. We just want to help," Flora says, her voice smooth and calming.

"I... I had two birthdays," I say and I can feel the looks of confusion. Who wouldn't be confused?

"But that's impossible. You can only be born once!" Tecna says in a 'logical' voice. Typical Tecna.

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "I never said I was born more than once," I tell her in an obvious voice.

"Then what the hell are you talking about?" Brandon asks.

"You guys probably don't remember this, but there use to be a holiday today and tomorrow. It was said that, one time, many years ago, the day hadn't ended when it was suppose to. They had, from then on, combined those two days into one, saying that the universe was trying to tell us something. For some reason, no one in history had been born on those two days. And I mean no one. But... then came me," I say in a quiet tone and look up to see their reactions. They have shocked faces. Not surprising.

"I never heard of that before! Why don't people celebrate it anymore?" Layla asks in a some-what understanding tone.

"Well, they said that I broke the tradition. That, since I was born on the day, the holiday means nothing. They don't even talk about it in history class anymore," I tell them.

"So... why don't you just say that your birthday is the day that you were born on?" Stella asks.

"Well... I was born exactly at midnight. And, even though it's technically tomorrow, my parents decided that I should keep it as both. They said that someone needs to keep the holiday alive," I tell her.

"Dang! Maybe you are the chosen one... your story keeps leading me to believe so," Sky says, getting everyone's attention.

"I doubt it," I say, my voice low.

"I say we try it!" Timmy says in an excited voice. I bet he wouldn't be too excited if he was in my position. No sir!

"You're suggesting that we stay up till midnight to see if a damned book opens?" Layla says, not liking the idea. I'm with her. I don't like it either, but who listens to us?

"Yeah," Timmy says, answering Layla's question.

"Sleepover!" Stella, Bloom, Flora and Tecna scream. I roll my eyes. I hate it when they get like this. It's so annoying.

"No thanks," I say with my nose curled up.

"Yeah, I'm with Musa," Layla says, nodding her head in agreement.

"Let's get special permission for the guys to stay!" Stella yells ignoring me and Layla. Of course! With that said, the four giddy girls and their boyfriends go out the door.

"Nobody listens to us..." Layla says sighing. My point exactly.

"Nope," I say agreeing with her. Me and Layla are like a team. We always agree with each other, but we rarely agree with the others. We're different, but it's a good thing.

Riven gives me a play pouty face. "You mean you don't want to spend the night with us?" he asks in a fake sad voice. Typical Riven.

"It wouldn't be the kind of 'spending the night' that you're thinking of," I tell him, his face getting even worse. He's so cute when he does that!

"We could find a place," Riven says, totally oblivious to the fact that Layla and Nabu are still in the room. Either that or he just doesn't care.

Layla get's a nervous look. "Hey Nabu... I got to show you this thing..." she says and pulls her confused boyfriend out of the room while winking at me.

"I told you Riven, not today," I tell him, sighing loudly.

"Is it because of your mom?": he ask, his voice softer than usual. Him and Layla get me the most. I tried hiding myself from the world. That didn't work because I met those two.

"Yeah..." I tell him, my eyes matching the softness in his voice. My phone beeps and I get a text from Layla.

_I know you told me a while ago that you never would do anything you think your mom wouldn't like on the day she died, but give up and give in! You need to have fun. Your mom will be proud of you for letting go a little!_

I think a little. Contemplating the idea. Would my mom really be proud? Layla is my best friend. I should trust her. I should trust that she would tell me what's best. "You know what Riven... yeah. I haven't seen you in weeks," I say jumping a smirking Riven who was looking over my shoulder, reading the text.

After twenty minutes of sex in my room, we move it to the shower to get clean. After we're done with forty minutes of shower sex, we get out and I change clothes and use my magic to put clothes on Riven and brush out our hair.

I am now wearing a red tank-top and white booty shorts while Riven is wearing magenta sweats. His hair is down and his chest is glistening.

God, does he know how irresistible he is right now? He has a 8 pack! How can I stay away from that. I jump up on him and start kissing him. He sits down on the bed and I straddle him, still kissing him.

After a few minutes, I hear someone clear their throat. I don't think anything of it and keep making out with Riven. The person does it louder and I still ignore them. Louder. Ignore.

All of a sudden, I feel a strong pair of hands pull me off of my boyfriend. I look up and see that Brandon is there with a stern look. The others are with him, and are also giving me the same kind of look except for Layla and Nabu.

"What? We were just making out!" I tell him in an innocent voice. Brandon gives me a look.

"Then where is his shirt and why are you in those clothes?" he asks me. Of course. I bet it looked exactly like that other night. It's a good thing he pulled me off instead of telling.

"We took a shower," I explain with a smirk, knowing that they will react boldly.

"Musa!" they all scream except for Layla. Nabu does though. He expects me to be a goody-goody. Everyone does. They just don't get me like Layla and Riven do.

"I swear Riven..." Brandon says with the meanest look I've ever seen him have before. He cracks his knuckles and get's closer the Riven. It's not surprising that he's mad. Like I said before, the guys think of me as their little sister.

"You know what I don't get?" I ask Brandon, stepping in front of Riven with a pissed off look.

"What?" Sky asks, mad that I stopped Brandon.

I send a glare at them. "Why do you blame it on Riven? It takes two," I say, my voice rising.

Brandon has a confused look. All the guys do. What's so confusing about it? It's a simple concept. "But, Musa, you don't get it! You think you love him, but he's just pushing you. Pushing you to do things you shouldn't. All he wants is enjoyment," Brandon tells me with a sincere voice.

I wonder if he knows how much more he has pissed me off. Apparently not because he reaches out a hand to help me up. I take it, pull him down with me and then kick him in the nuts before running off.

I can't take this, I need to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I need to know, so please review! Hope to get the next chapter up soon. It will probably have more... actiondrama. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Songs and Disaproval

**Hey! Sorry I haven't wrote anything in a long time, I am so sorry! I've had things going on in my life, but now this is uploaded. I hope you aren't mad at me and, hopefully, this chapter might make it better. Hope ya like it :)**

* * *

><p>I run, not caring what the people around me think. I tried holding back the tears, and I did a pretty good job of it, that is, until I reached the woods. I cry to myself a lot because, in my life, there is a lot to cry about. I've gotten use to the uneven breathing so it doesn't effect me like others. I cry, hard. I know that people think it's a stupid reason to run off and cry, but I've never lived my own life.<p>

When I got to Alfea, I started making some decisions on my own. But, each time I tried, people kept pushing me back down, telling me that it's the wrong thing. Especially dating Riven. They think that he's just some guy that's gonna break my heart. Yet he's their friend. They will get me somewhere to where he can't hear us, and then start talking to me about he's a jerk and a player and someone who just wants to get in my pants. Yet, at the end of the day, they will go back to him and have fun. It makes no sense what so ever! I've seen some two-faced people in my life, but never anyone like this.

Whether it's because of the tears in my eyes, or me thinking about things, I don't see where I'm going and I fall face-first. "Shit!" I say, while I get up and use my magic to get the dirt off of me. I shouldn't be doing this. Crying. I should be getting my feelings off my chest by doing what I do best. Singing. I use magic to get me my guitar from my from my room and I start playing it and singing.

_Keep drinking coffee, stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em_

_But I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time_

_And try not to waste any more of mine_

_Get out of here fast_

_I hate to break it to you babe_

_But I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So, you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_You sound so innocent_

_All full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to_

_Jump up onboard with you_

_Ride off into your delusional sunset_

_I'm not the one who's lost_

_With no direction, oh_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making maps_

_With my name on it in all caps_

_You've got the talking down_

_Just not the listening_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_All my life I've tried_

_To make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn_

_To decide_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Who cares if you disagree? You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

_Let me hold your crown, babe_

When I stop, I find that the tears have too. Music always helps. For me, at least.

It might be time for me to go back to the others, or my room at least. I walk back, guitar in hand until I see practically the whole Alfea out in the courtyard, looking confused. Then they see me.

All of a sudden, people start clapping. What did I do? My friends come up to me, with some-what mad and sympathetic faces. "What's going on?" I ask them, my voice holding confusion.

The others give me confused faces and then Layla get's an understanding one. "Oh! Now I get it! That concert we had before where you hooked your guitar up with the speakers and put in a microphone. You must have forgotten to undo it," Layla tells me, pointing to my guitar.

I facepalm myself for the stupidity that I have shown. "Who was that song for?" Brandon asks with an annoyed look on his face.

I roll my eyes plainly. "Who do ya think?" I ask, crossing my arms while using my magic to puts my guitar back.

They look at me. I'm not sure what kind of looks they are, but I know they're not happy ones. They're not mad or sad looks either. It's like, an understanding look? I don't know. All I do know is that I should probably stay quiet.

"Look, Musa, I guess I should apologize and say I'm sorry for what I said and did," Brandon starts off, his voice sincere. I wonder what he's getting at. He has never once apologized about what he said about Riven. This doesn't seem too good. "But, I'm not. I did that for you! You should know that!" Brandon finishes, his voice angry.

That's it. That's what triggers my breaking point. I fall to the ground, my knees being too weak to hold me up. As I fall, there are tears falling freely from my eyes as I say, "Wǒ hèn nǐ!" The words that only I know the meaning of. The words that told him how I really feel. I see Riven rushing to my side as my vision starts to fade into blackness, and, before I know it, I'm waking up in my room.

I flutter my eyes open and see the gang standing at the end of my bed, arguing. Layla and Riven, against everyone else. Not a winning battle on their part. "It's her choice! She does what she wants!" Layla yells at them, trying to make them understand.

"No it not! He's making her!" Brandon yells back.

"How the hell would I make her do something like that? Do you not know her at all?" Riven yells back.

"You're the one that doesn't know her!" Sky yells.

My eyes are wide as I watch the argument, no one even noticing that I sitting up on my bed. Now they're just saying words, that I can barley make out. I hold my hands to my head, trying to stop the pain from all the noise. I then start to sing a calming tune to myself, using my powers to make it amplify. Everyone stops their bickering and looks at me.

"Musa!" Bloom says and walks over to hug me, but I just push her away.

"You all are so stupid" I say, looking at the group that have the wrong idea about Riven and I.

"What did you just say?" Timmy asks as if he's surprised by my statement.

"You say they don't know me?" I say, more than ask while pointing to Riven and Layla. "Have you looked in the mirror?" I ask, getting angry looks.

"Fine! We'll play a game to see who knows you more!" Stella declares, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine!" Riven says, doing the same thing.

"Ok... what's my favorite color?" I ask them laying back in the bed.

"Red!" Tecna says, proud of her answer.

"No, it's yellow," Riven says, making everyone look confused.

"Just cause my winx is red, doesn't mean that's my favorite color," I tell them.

"How do we know that you're not just going to agree with them?" Sky asked.

I use my magic to make a white board to appear for all me and one for each group. "Ok, what is my favorite food?" I ask and write down 'spicy food' on mine.

After a minute, they give me their answer. "Sushi," Stella says while Layla says, "Spicy food," both of them reading the answer they wrote down. I turn my white board around making the ones who got it wrong groan.

"Ok, ask easier questions!" Bloom says.

"Ok, last question, what's my favorite pet?" I ask, and everyone starts writing their answer.

They show me, Riven and Layla's saying goldfish and the others saying cat. I turn mine over, showing that it matches Riven and Layla's. "They are easy to take care of," I say.

"Well, those were stupid questions! They don't mean anything!" Brandon yells.

"Whatever," I say, rolling my eyes at him.

Flora turns to me. "That language you spoke earlier, what did it mean?" she asked.

I shook my head at her. "Nothing that you would like," I tell her.

"No, tell us," Stella demands.

"You really want to know?" I ask and the all nodded their heads. "I said 'I hate you'," I tell them.

They all get really mad faces. "Now, listen thi-" Brandon starts to yell but I cut him off.

"Please, can you all just leave?" I ask, holding my head, trying to stop the headache.

They all start to pile out of the room but I hold on to Riven's hand, making him stay behind. Layla notices and makes sure to lock the door on her way out so that the others can't come in.

Riven sits on the bed and gives me a sincere look. "Musa, this is starting to get to where I can't-" Riven starts but I cut him off.

"Look, I know... But we have to make this work. I can't live without you and I hope you could say the same thing for me," I say, taking a hold of his hand.

"You know that, but they are making this hard," he says looking down at the bed.

"Well, I have something that I hope will help you," I say, grabbing a hold of my guitar and I start playing it.

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll say_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

Before I could do anything, Riven kisses me harshly. I put the guitar back and we start making out. I hear sounds coming from outside of the room but I'm not going to let anything ruin this perfect moment. And just as that thought comes to mind, the door is kicked open.

I put my hand to them, expecting a sheild to come out of it, but nothing happens. I push Riven away and try to put the sheild up again. Nothing happens. "What the hell?" I say trying to use different spells but nothing is working.

"What's wrong?" Riven asks.

"My powers aren't working!" I say in panic. What's up? Did Ms. F take them away again?

"Go talk to Ms. F," Layla suggests. I get up and start to walk to the door.

"Don't you realize what time it is?" Flora asks me. I stop and look at her with a confused expression. I look at the clock and it says 11:57 PM.

"Damn! It's almost midnight!" I say, running my fingers through my hair.

"Well we might wanna get ready," Tecna says. I get the book and sit on my bed next to Riven.

"What are you suppose to be carrying?" Timmy asks.

"I don't know, I don't even have my powers!" I say and the clock strikes twelve.

All of a sudden, red smoke comes up from all around me, hiding me from everyone else. When the smoke dies down, I blink my eyes a few times to make sure I'm not halucinating. Then, I realize I'm not because the others are staring at it as well.

In front of me was the one person I didn't expect. In front of me was my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so how was it? Be honest. Any suggestions would be helpful. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not making any promises. But it WILL be up! Anyways, please review. Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	4. Answers ?

**OK , please don't be mad at me . I've had SO much going on in my life . So much stress and my writing became really crappy . Either that or I had MAJOR writer's block . Anyways , I'm trying to start my writing back up , and this is what I came up with . I'm sorry that I couldn't update , but I'm going to try again . Oh , and another sorry for telling you guys I was gonna continue Our Teenage Lives when , at the moment , I'm not . That story is too difficult to manage at the moment . Maybe later tho ? Also , for any of you guys who have read the book Hearts At Stake by Alyxandra Harvey , I'm going to be starting a fanfiction on that . I hope to be able to manage the two stories , and I probably can . As long as nothing else happens . ANYWAYS , here you guys are . Hope ya like it (:**

* * *

><p>Tears start to form in my eyes as I look at my mother. She is beautiful. Nothing changed since she died, she looks exactly the same. "Mom!" I scream in happiness. I would go to hug her but she is transparent, so I don't think that will work out.<p>

"Musa, darling. Congradulations!" my mom said smiling at me.

"About what?" I ask her, a look of confusion on my face and the sound of confusion in my voice.

You don't know?" she asks me and I shake my head. "Oh, well then I'll leave that for you to find out! Anyways, I'm here to tell you about your destiny," my mother says a smile still on her face. How could someone that is dead, be so happy?

"What?" I ask her, everyone else listening closely.

"You see Musa, the magical world was once, very different. There were no bad guys. No polution. Everything was one day, a fairy decided that everything was too peaceful. She didn't like it. She willed herself to turn bad, thereby becoming the first witch. She then forcefully made her family witches and warlocks. Then she moved to her friends and her friends family and their friends and their family and so on. The world was filled with witches. There was no good in the universe. The amount of negative energy was so overpowering that it led to the realms falling apart until there was no more. Then, there was a large peice of the sun that fell and created a new magical universe. One that had both good and evil that was constantly batteling each other, good always getting the upper hand. But now things have changed. Somehow, the first witch has come back and is planning on making everyone evil again. It is you who must stop her! Musa, darling, you must save the universe!" I look at her with wide eyes, not knowing exactly how to take in this information.

"Why me? And what's wrong with my powers?" I ask, looking at her in shock.

"Because, you are her decendent. The only fairy that was from evil decent. As for your powers, they were removed so that your new ones can take place but you won't get them until you are worthy. Until then, I'm sorry. Anyways, I must go," she says, and I can see the sadness in her eyes. She must not want to leave me again.

"But wait! How am I suppose to find and defeat her? And what was I suppose to be carrying?" I ask her quickly so I don't take up all the time she has.

"Don't worry, you'll know. Just look in the book. And," my mom says and then get's close to me and whispers in my ear, "let's just say, don't eat too much watermelon like I did." It takes me a second to figure out what she is talking about and a second for her to leave.

"What did she say?" Stella asks immediatley, seeing that my eyes are wide from the shock. I close them and then put them back to normal.

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head. "Just that I'd find out soon." They all nod their head. "How about we do this in the morning? I'm sure it can wait," I say pointing towards the book and yawning. They all agree and we go to the living room and set up sleeping bags and everything.

Once I think everyone is asleep, I tap Riven, who is laying right next to me, on the shoulder. "I need to talk to you," I whisper and he nods his head. We get up and go into my bedroom.

"What's up?" he asks.

"I know what I was carrying. What I am carrying," I tell him, sitting on my bed.

"What is it?" he asks, sitting beside me.

"My mom said to me 'Don't eat too much watermelon like I did' and that's when I knew what she was talking about!" I say, leaving Riven still confused. "You see, when my mom was pregnant with me, she ate a lot of watermelon," I tell Riven.

"What the fuck!" he screams as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Look, Riven, I know..." I say quietly.

"Musa..." he starts quietly. "I just, I can't do this," Riven says and leaves the room while tears are running down my face. He slams the door shut and I can hear the voices of the others asking questions which Riven just ignores and leaves the dorm.

The door to my room opens and in comes everyone. "What happened?" Blooms asks. I look at them wiping the tears off my face.

"Nothing," I say chasing after Riven. I see him leaning against the wall of the hallway. "Riven, you can't be like this," I say putting my hand on his shoulder.

"What am I suppose to be like? We're still in fucking school!" he yells, not caring that the others are probably right by the door, listening. I take Riven's hand and drag him up to the tower that my mom once showed me. It's been my favorite place ever since.

"Riven, it's not like I asked for this," I tell him and he just looks at the ground.

"Well it happened... We're too young," he says like he's not talking to me. It's like I'm not here and he's yelling at the wind.

"Riven!" I say holding his head up so he's looking at me. "If you love me like you say you do then you will stay here with me and we can raise this kid together," I say and he pulls me into a hug. We stand there, hugging. We are holding on to each other like we'll die if we let go.

I can hear the breathing of 10 people so there is no doubt that the others are there watching us. I look at the others and give them a death glare. They have on their normal faces so they must not have heard. "What?" I ask them.

"Well, Riven yelled and ran off and you were crying, so it's only in our nature to follow you and see what's up," Helia tells me.

"Well leave!" Riven says forcefully.

"No, you hurt her now I want to know how and why she still went back to you," Brandon says. Of course. The one that can't leave good enough alone.

"Brandon, please just leave. It is really none of your business," I tell him holding onto Riven even tighter.

"Please, Musa, stop pushing us away," Sky says.

"I know you guys heard that song I sang to Riven. Why can't you just leave us be? This love is _ours_," I say to them.

"Guys, let's just go," Flora says and starts to pull them away.

"Musa, I believe in us, and I know we can do it," Riven says leaning down and kissing me.

"You're such a softie," I say laughing. Riven squeezes my but with his hand and my face turns bright red.

"You know for a fact I'm not a softie," he whispers in my ear.

"I know," I say and jump on him. He's carries me while making out down to the room. We make our way to the bedroom and just as we get to the door Riven trips and lands on his back with me on him.

"What the fuck?" Riven yells. I look back and see that there is a vine across the door way that magically dissapears.

"Flora!" I scream, getting off of Riven and going to her.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want to hear you guys do anything," she says sincerely. I roll my eyes. She knows that I made it to where no one can hear anything if the door is closed. I lay down in my sleeping bag, knowing that I'm never going to go to sleep if this keeps up. I lay my head down on my pillow and quickly drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, I find that I'm in Riven's arms. I turn over to Riven who is already awake. I smile up at him and bring my lips to his. We start making out and, like every other time, it starts to get intense. Riven get's on top of me and starts to pull my shirt up, his fingers gently grazing my skin. Before he get's it above my chest, he quickly puts it back and pulls away, a look of worry on his face.

"What?" I ask him, my voice filled with curiousity, as I look at him, getting lost in his violet orbs. He doesn't answer me. He picks me up and takes me to my bed room. I'm getting worried now. What would make him do this? He puts me down in front of my mirror and makes me look. What I see makes me gasp and get worried as well. I have a baby bump already.

"How far am I in?" I ask trying to puff my shirt out so it doesn't show as much, but I'm failing miserably.

"I don't know, but what are we gonna do? They can see it!" Riven says sitting down on my bed. I sit down next to him, putting my hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"It's not that big, I can wear bigger shirts to hide it," I tell him soothingly.

"But that will only buy us a little time," he says in a frustrated tone while running his fingers through his magenta locks.

"Well, I mean, the adventure we're about to go on will give us more time to figure things out," I say, laying back on the bed.

"Do we have to tell them?" Riven asks in a childlike manner. Of course. He's always like this when we're alone.

"Riven, they're gonna notice my stomach getting bigger and a baby popping out in a few months," I tell him and pull him down next to me.

"Yeah, but until then, can we keep it on the down low? I mean, unless they ask," Riven says. His motto: 'Never tell unless asked'. I laugh at him and nod my head, kissing him again. Before it's get's intense, I get up and go to my closet. I open the doors and get out some baggy jeans and a big t-shirt that says 'Riven's baby girl'. Riven got that for me on my birthday last year. I look in the mirror. You can tell there's something there, but only if you're looking for it.

The door opens and in comes Brandon. "We wanna start," he says, glaring at Riven who is on my bed.

"Fine," I say and walk out of the room, pushing past Brandon on the way out.

"What are you wearing dawling?" Stella asks me with a look of disgust on her face. I roll my eyes at her. She's awlays obsessing over my clothes and now that I'm going to have to wear bigger clothes, it's going to be even worse.

"Clothes. Now let's get started," I tell her, picking up the book in front of me. I undo the binding on it, feeling everyone's confused stares. I haven't worn this type of clothing for a long time, so it's understandable. Questions are soon going to be piling up. Questions that I can't answer without being frowned upon. Questions that wouldn't do me and Riven any good.

I open up the book, dust puffing up in my face. I cough, while fanning it out of my face. Once it's cleared, I look at the first page. There is a picture of a dark figure. I'm guessing that's the first witch. I turn the page.

There is a bunch of fancy writing and I start to read aloud. "The first witch, Katerina, is very powerful. She has come back and is ready to take action. The only way to defeat her is by getting her last decendent and battleing each other! There is no need in finding the witch. Everything will fall into place when the time comes." They all look at me with wide eyes while my expression doesn't change.

"Why don't you look surprised?" Stella asks me. I look at her with an amused expression.

"It's the same thing everytime. Someone has to fight great evil in order to save the universe. Only this time, it's not Bloom," I say and everyone suddenly turns understanding.

"Hey, it's not-" Bloom starts but get's cut off.

"Yes, it is. So, how do we do this?" Flora asks everyone.

"Like the book said, she'll come to us so I say we just relax and enjoy life," Layla says, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"I'm with Layla," I say, doing the same thing as her.

"What about your powers?" Bloom asks frantically. I roll my eyes at her.

"Did you not pay attention this whole time? I won't get them until I'm worthy. So, I guess things will play out and I'll be worthy when I'm suppose to be," I tell her, explaining it like one would to a child.

"So ... what can we do to pass time?" Tecna asks and Layla and I cover our faces knowing what's going to happen.

3.

2.

1.

"Shopping!" Stella and Bloom scream.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it ! I know it wasn't that good so please don't waste your time writing a review to criticize . Not sure when the next chappy will be up , but hopefully it will be soon . <strong>


End file.
